


An angel in his office

by MaryBarrens



Category: Criminal Minds, Supernatural
Genre: Arrested Winchesters, Cas saves their asses, Crossover, Late at Night, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 08:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Nebyl to úplně nejlepší den. Podezřelí, o kterých si z nějakého důvodu až dosud všichni mysleli, že jsou mrtví, odmítali mluvit. </p><p> Jo, a pak tady byl ještě ten anděl. </p>
            </blockquote>





	An angel in his office

Hotch odložil pero, protáhl si ztuhlé prsty a unaveně si protřel oči, suché a trochu bolavé po dalším dlouhém dni v kanceláři. 

Byla už skoro noc, za oknem téměř dokonalá tma, kdyby neměl rozsvíceno, neviděl by, co píše. Všude okolo bylo ticho, takhle po pracovní době už se budovou neozývalo ani neúnavné hučení klimatizace, a v jeho kanceláři začínalo být opravdu docela horko. 

A to si sako sundal už dávno a rukávy košile si vyhrnul před několika hodinami, když se ostatní začali rozcházet domů. 

Hotch potlačil zazívání. Vždycky to nesnášel, ty dlouhé dny v kanceláři, dlouhé a nudné a frustrující, jako dnešek, kdy bylo největší akcí to, jak jim skupina po zuby ozbrojených agentů oblastní pobočky FBI přivezla předat dva své podezřelé, v naději, že Hotchovi a jeho profláknutému týmu elitních krimi psychologů se povede ty dva rozmluvit a něco z nich doopravdy dostat. 

Jenže to _vůbec_ nebylo jednoduché. 

Dean a Sam Winchesterovi byli protřelí zločinci. Zatraceně protřelí. Bratři, kteří jezdili po celých Státech, znesvěcovali hroby a hanobili těla – a ani Hotch s celým svých týmem nebyl schopný vysvětlit, proč to dělají – starší Dean podezřelý (podezřelý tím stylem, že na něj měli absolutně všechno – otisky prstů, žádné alibi, spolu se svědectvím několika policistů, kteří ho přistihli přímo na místě činu) z několika dost brutálních vražd, mladší Sam, chlapec, který se tomuhle všemu mohl nejspíš vyhnout, kdyby zůstal na Stanfordu a pokračoval ve studiu místo aby se vydal s bratrem na cesty, obviněný z napomáhání a spolupachatelství, nehledě na to, že spolu měli před nějakou dobou vykrást banku. Hotch si tedy alespoň myslel, že to byla banka, komplet se zbraněmi a rukojmími a křikem a dvěma mrtvými. 

Byl skoro div, že už dávno neseděli někde pod zámkem, s tím, jak strašně moc byla jejich jména známá mezi asi devadesáti procenty agentů, ale ti dva se nějakým záhadným způsobem vždycky ze všeho dostali. Zčásti to možná bylo podivnou neochotou lidí, kteří je potkali, vypovídat, zčásti to byli prostě oni. Podařilo se jim dostat se z té banky (a to bylo vážně docela nápadité, převléknout se za členy zásahovky a prostě se z místa činu _ztratit_ ), utekli z vazby, jednou se dostali přímo z vězení. 

A taky celá ta záležitost s tou policejní stanicí kdesi v Coloradu, kde došlo k výbuchu plynu a kde měli kromě zaměstnanců a agenta Hendricksena zemřít i oba Winchesterovi, kteří tam právě seděli v cele. Aspoň o tom byli všichni přesvědčení, dokud je dneska nezatkli při rutinním drogovém zátahu na jeden hodinový hotel. 

(To se proti nim pokusili použít, nic jiného jim nakonec ani nezbylo, protože Winchesterovi mlčeli jako zařezaní. Při prohlídce u nich našli hromadu věcí, sušené rostliny a nějaké amulety a falešné průkazy a asi tucet kreditek na různá jména, zbraně, trochu oblečení, pytlík soli a nůž, který vypadal jako ze stříbra, a žádné drogy, a oni si naivně mysleli, že když naznačí, že tam byli za nějakým jiným účelem, než jsou drogy – bratři spolu přece trávili prakticky veškerý čas – překvapí je dost na to, aby se jim povedlo je vyprovokovat. Doufali, že začnou mluvit. Ale Sam prý jen znuděně protočil oči a Dean se na Hotche podíval tak znechuceně, že se Hotch okamžitě cítil jako idiot a dalo mu opravdu hodně práce, aby to na něm nebylo poznat, a pak si jen tlumeně zamumlal něco, v čem Hotch rozeznal jen „opeřený zadek“, a stejně neřekli ani slovo, které by jim k něčemu bylo.) 

Ti dva byli prostě neuvěřitelní, vraceli se jako falešný pětník a byli snem a zároveň nejhorší noční můrou každého agenta. 

Každý je chtěl chytit, ale nikdo nechtěl být další, komu utečou. 

(Možná proto je předali jim.) 

Protože bratři Winchesterovi (a možná to bylo hloupé, ale podle Hotch bylo opravdu něco zatraceně ironického na tom, že se jmenovali po zbrani, i když by to nahlas nikdy neřekl) měli zjevně talent dostávat se do zatracených potíží, a pak ze zatracené _basy_.

Ale jak se jim podařilo přežít zatracený _výbuch plynu_ , který rozmetal celou policejní stanici do širokého okolí, to bylo opravdu mimo rozsah jeho chápání. 

Hotch si prsty pročísl vlasy. Možná byl jenom přepracovaný. Někdy vážně nesnášel to, že je šéf týmu. Nebylo by mu líp, kdyby byl prostě jenom agent? Nemusel by tady být do noci, hádat se se Straussovou, schvalovat škrty v rozpočty – přestože s nimi _nesouhlasil_ – a vyplňovat nekonečná hlášení, mohl být dneska už dávno doma a dívat se, jak Jack spí, mohl by to tady zabalit stejně jako ostatní, vlastně ne, počkat, měl pocit, že Morgan tady asi ještě pořád je, protože zlomit ty dva Winchestery pro něj bylo zřejmě něčím jako osobní výzvou, a vzhledem k tomu, že sám je vyslýchat nesměl – pitomá pravidla – nejspíš stál za jednosměrným zrcadlem a civěl na některého z nich a přemýšlel, jak –

„Dobrý večer, agente Hotchnere.“ 

Hotch sebou trhnul a reflexivně vyskočil na nohy, když se ode dveří ozval neznámý, hluboký (hodně, _hodně_ hluboký) hlas. 

V jeho kanceláři stál muž, tmavovlasý a rozcuchaný, s povolenou kravatou. Na sobě měl světlý trenčkot a pod ním oblek a zaujatě Hotche pozoroval, hlavu mírně nakloněnou na stranu. Jeho oči byly modré, možná až příliš, a soustředěné, tak moc, že… zapomínal mrkat? 

A jak se tam sakra mohl dostat, aniž ho Hotch slyšel, když dveře kanceláře byly zavřené a Hotch si byl jistý, že zamykal, rozhodně ano. 

Jak teda mohl – 

„Kdo jste?“ zeptal se a jeho hlas zněl mnohem víc šokovaně, než by se mu líbilo. Tedy, víc šokovaně, než by se mu líbilo, kdyby byl v tu chvíli schopný nad něčím takovým přemýšlet. 

„Castiel,“ prohlásil muž klidně, a skoro nezúčastněně, jako by se mu nezdálo vůbec nic zvláštního na tom, že se bez jediného zvuku prostě _objevil_ v Hotchově _zamčené_ kanceláři. 

Jenže to bylo zvláštní, bylo to zatraceně _hodně_ zvláštní a ano, Hotch byl možná zvyklý na zvláštní věci, podivné vraždy, rituály a motivy, lidi, které potkaly ty nejhorší věci, co si jen dokázal představit, ovšem tohle bylo trochu mimo rozsah jeho zkušeností. 

Podle jeho zkušeností nemohli lidé procházet přes zamčené dveře. 

Tenhle mohl a ještě se u toho tvářil, jako by vlastně o nic nešlo. 

„Jak jste se sem dostal?“ zeptal se Hotch a přitom se snažil, aby nebylo poznat, jak strašně moc ho to rozhodilo. Aniž spustil z muže pohled, vytáhl z pouzdra u boku svoji zbraň, odjistil a nemířil ji na neznámého, ale muž se nepohnul, pořád stál na tom samém místě, bez hnutí a trochu ztuhle, asi jako když dlouho sedíte v jedné pozici a potom se nemůžete rozhýbat, jeho tvář byla bez výrazu, vyrovnaná, nebyla v ní ani stopa po strachu ze zbraně, ačkoli son sám nevypadal ozbrojený, spíš shovívavost a trocha pobavení a jakoby oceňoval Hotchovu reakci. 

Hotch se zamračil. Z toho muže, Castiela, pokud to vůbec _bylo_ jeho jméno, vyzařovalo něco… Nebylo to nebezpečí, i když si byl Hotch najednou jistý, že kdyby to Castiel chtěl, zlomil by mu vaz, než by stačil mrknout, bylo to – energie, čistá síla, která ho obklopovala, přívětivá a laskavá a oslňující. Hotch zmateně potřásl hlavou a bezděky sklonil zbraň. 

Od Castiela nehrozilo nebezpečí, ne jemu a rozhodně ne teď. 

„Co chcete?“ zeptal se chraplavě. 

Castiel naklonil hlavu zvědavě na stranu a udělal krok k němu, ale Hotch na něj znovu nenamířil, a muž se mu díval do očí, tak upřeně, že ho to znervózňovalo, a jeho napadlo, jestli se Haley taky cítila takhle, tak nervózní a zmatená, předtím než…

Muži se obličejem rozlila bolest a lítost a Hotche ta náhlá změna překvapila tak, že zamrkal. 

„Jsi dobrý člověk, Aarone. To, co se stalo Haley, nebyla tvoje vina,“ řekl muž tiše, soustrastně. 

Hotch zaťal zuby, protože _jak ke všem čertům mohl_ –

Automaticky, bez uvažování zvedl znovu zbraň a namířil ji na muže. „Jak víte o Haley?“ zeptal se ostře, oči zúžené podezřením. „Kdo sakra jste?“ 

Castiel na něj dál zíral, nijak vyvedený z míry Hotchovu náhlou změnou postoje, jeho nepřátelskostí. Vypadal, jako by to čekal, možná jako by čekal ještě na něco –

Za oknem se ozval hrom a už to, samo o sobě, bylo divné, protože celý den bylo horko, bez jediného mraku, a pak se zablýsklo – a to bylo ještě divnější, protože není správně nejdřív blesk a až potom hrom? – dokonce několikrát, a Hotch by sebou nejspíš trhnul, kdyby ho právě v tu chvíli absolutně nezmrazilo to, jak…

Sakra. Něco takového přece _nemohlo_ být možné. 

Asi byl vážně přepracovaný. Zralý na psychiatra. 

Protože jak jinak si vysvětlit – 

Zbraň se mu v ruce zachvěla a hlaveň klesla. 

Castiel stál pořád na stejném místě, paže spuštěné podél těla, nehybný jako socha, nepohnul se při zvuku hromu ani při těch několika záblescích, které prosvětlily celou místnost, tedy skoro celou, protože tady, za mužovými zády, přímo před Hotchovýma očima byla, černá a jakoby vytvořená ze stínů, ale díky bleskům na okamžik jasně, dokonale viditelná křídla, velká a na okrajích rozevlátá a rozepnutá přes celou místnost. 

„Jsem boží anděl, Aarone,“ oznámil mu Castiel klidně. „A přišel jsem, protože potřebuji tvoji pomoc.“ 

Hotch polkl a ruce se mu roztřásly tak, že pistoli raději odložil na stůl, protože mu věřil. Nevěděl, jak jinak si to vysvětlit, co jiného by mohlo vysvětlit všechno, co se tady dělo, takže i když to bylo šílené, naprosto neuvěřitelným způsobem…

„Jsi anděl?“ zeptal se slabě a ani si nevšiml, že Castielovi najednou začal tykat. 

Najednou se zdálo, že je tu spousta mnohem důležitějších věcí. 

Muž pomalu přikývl, aniž na něj přestal intenzivně zírat. 

Hotch potřásl hlavou. „Proč jsi přišel za mnou?“ ptal se nedůvěřivě. Hlas měl přiškrcený a nebyla v něm ani známka po jeho proslulé sebedůvěře. Ale zkuste znít sebevědomě, když vám v kanceláři stojí anděl, _opravdový_ anděl, a něco od vás chce. „Proč já? S čím ti můžu pomoct?“ 

Castiel udělal krok k němu. „Potřebuji, abys propustil bratry Winchesterovy.“ 

Hotch se nechápavě zamračil. „Proč?“ 

„Protože venku zuří apokalypsa,“ řekl anděl tvrdě a Hotch se zachvěl. „Winchesterovi slouží vyššímu účelu. Mají osud.“ 

Castiel se odmlčel a Hotch pootevřel pusu, aby se ho zeptal, aniž vlastně věděl na co. Apokalypsa? Osud bratrů Winchesterových? Jak důležití museli ti dva doopravdy být, že si je sem přišel vyzvednout anděl? 

Nosí všichni andělé trenčkot? 

„Dean Winchester je muž, který zastaví apokalypsu a pošle Lucifera zpátky do pekla,“ dodal Castiel a poprvé od chvíle, kdy se u Hotche objevil, uhnul pohledem. „A bez Sama to nikdy neudělá.“ 

Hotch si musel odkašlat, aby ze sebe dostal slovo. „Lucifera?“ zamumlal tázavě. 

Anděl neodpověděl. 

To bylo možná dobře. Hotch si nebyl jistý, jestli chce opravdu slyšet odpověď. 

„Já…“ Hotch zaváhal. „Nemůžu je jen tak pustit. Dean je podezřelý z toho, že zabil několik žen. _Nemůžu_ ho nechat jít.“ 

„Dean je spravedlivý muž,“ prohlásil Castiel přesvědčeně a vypadal, že naprosto nesouhlasí s tím, co Hotch právě řekl. „V žádném případě nespáchal nic z toho, z čeho ho podezíráte.“ 

„Jak to můžeš vědět?“ 

Castiel se narovnal v ramenou a zvedl bradu, mocný a s kamenným výrazem. „Viděl jsem jeho duši.“ 

Hotch zamrkal a instinktivně o krok couvl, pohled stále upřený na anděla, který teď vypadal, jako by byl hrdý, že mohl něco takového udělat, vidět duši Deana Winchestera, jako by to pro něj byla čest. 

Dech se mu zadrhl v hrdle a on se přistihl, jak pomalu kývá a bere do rukou klíče. 

Bez uvažování přešel kancelář, a přitom prošel těsně kolem Castiela, ale ten neuhnul, a zkusil kliku – a přesně, jak si myslel, _byly_ zamčené! – a pak s andělem hned za sebou prošel budovou a výslechovým místnostem. 

Dean Winchester byl hned v té první, sám, což znamenalo, že Morgan zřejmě trčí u jeho bratra, a když Hotch vešel dovnitř, změnil se Deanův otrávený výraz na čistě nepřátelský. 

„Přišel jste s nějakou novou teorií, agente?“ zeptal se ho, v hlase ostrou hranu. 

Hotch nic neřekl a jen udělal krok bokem, aby neblokoval dveře. 

Když Dean uviděl Castiela, zvedl obočí a křivě se usmál. „Trvalo ti to zatraceně dlouho, Casi. Čekáme tu na tebe už hodiny,“ prohlásil, jako by mluvil se starým známým. 

Jak dlouho přesně se ti dva vůbec znali? Čím vším si spolu prošli? A kdo by se, kruci, odvážil mluvit takovýmhle způsobem s andělem? 

Castiel vešel do výslechové místnosti, pohled zakotvený na Deanovi, jako by v místnosti nic jiného nebylo, a v jeho modrých očích se na okamžik zablesklo něco, co by Hotch u anděla nejspíš nikdy nečekal. 

I kdyby o tom, že existují, věděl déle než ode dneška. 

„Mám na práci i jiné věci, Deane, než zachraňovat tebe a tvého bratra,“ oznámil Castiel. Ve tváři se mu nepohnul ani sval. „Jednoho dne vás v tom nechám.“ 

Deanův úsměv se rozšířil a teď se zdál být vážně upřímný a Hotche najednou napadlo, že vůbec nevypadá jako člověk, který by byl schopný někomu ublížit. Takhle, zatímco zíral na blížícího se anděla a Hotche absolutně ignoroval, vypadal unaveně, ale mladě a chlapecky rozverně a skoro nevinně, i když měl v očích temnotu, která říkala, že prožil něco opravdu strašného. 

Mnoho strašných věcí. 

„Nenecháš,“ nesouhlasil Dean, s jistotou. „Dobře víš, že na to, abys něco takového udělal, mě máš až příliš rád.“ Škádlivě na anděla zamrkal. 

Hotchovi nevěnoval ani pohled. 

Castiel mírně sklopil hlavu, a když znovu promluvil, byl jeho hlas mnohem jemnější, k Hotchově překvapení. „V tom se samozřejmě nemýlíš.“ 

Dean se samolibě zazubil a Hotch naprázdno otevřel a zase zavřel pusu, protože ti dva spolu –

Jak se, do háje, Winchesterovi podařilo ulovit _anděla_?

Castiel se na Deana měkce usmál, a pak se obrátil na Hotche. „Děkuji, Aarone,“ řekl. „Budu si pamatovat tvoji pomoc.“ Mírně se zamračil. „Je mi líto, co se stalo tvojí ženě. Nemohli jsme zasáhnout,“ dodal tiše, položil dlaň Winchesterovi na rameno a oba dva zmizeli, se zvukem podobným zašustění peří, jako by tam nikdy ani nebyli. 

O vteřinu později se z jedné z vedlejších výslechovek ozval tlumený výkřik plný překvapení, rychlý dusot nohou a Morgan rozrazil dveře. 

„Hotchi! Sam Winchester zmizel, přímo přede mnou! Prostě se rozplynul!“ 

Hotch se na něj nepodíval, pohled upřený na židli, na které ještě před chvílí seděl Dean. Přemýšlel, jestli by se mu povedlo přesvědčit Garciovou, aby ze systému odstranila tolik záznamů o Winchesterových, kolik jen dokáže. 

Nechat je zmizet, dát jim náskok. Dát Deanovi, spravedlivému muži, a jeho andělovi šanci zastavit apokalypsu. 

„Viděl jsem, jak –“ Morgan se zarazil. „Kde je Dean Winchester, Hotchi? Seděl tady!“ 

Hotch dlouze vydechl a pomalu se k Morganovi otočil. „Už tady nebyl, když jsem přišel.“ 


End file.
